


Greetings, Ghostfacers

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: I used 1x17 as a base for this :3





	Greetings, Ghostfacers

**Author's Note:**

> I used 1x17 as a base for this :3

You were sitting in the middle of the back seat, your bare feet resting on the back of the seat in front of you. Sam was passed out in the front, head facing Dean. Smirking, you put your feet down and grabbed the bag next to you. You quietly ripped open the bag that had a plastic spoon in it and leaned forward.

Dean did a double take as you put the spoon in Sam’s mouth, trying not to wake him. Grabbing his cell phone, he turned, taking a picture of Sam.

Biting your lip, you kissed Dean’s cheek. “Send me a copy. That’s _too_ good to not to get one.” You chuckled lightly before sitting back.

“Will do, baby.” He grinned before turning up the music and singing along. Sam jerked awake, spitting the spoon out, making you laugh. Watching Dean have such a good time made you extremely happy. He deserved it.

Sam leaned forward, turning down the music. “Ha ha.” He said without humor. “Not funny.”

You chuckled. “Sorry, Sammy.” He raised an eyebrow at you, glancing over his shoulder. “There’s not much scenery here, and you made it so easy…” You teased.

Dean was laughing, but it was clear that Sam wasn’t exactly amused. “Dean! We’re not kids anymore.” He snapped. “We’re not gonna start that up again.”

“First of all, that was her.” Dean pointed out. “Secondly, start what stuff?” He smirked.

Sam shot a glare at Dean. “This prank stuff! It’s stupid, and it always escalates.”

You bit your lip. “It’s like watching a puppy try to get mad.” You chuckled, earning a half annoyed, half amused look from Sam.

“What’s the matter, Sammy, afraid you’re gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again?”

* * *

The entire time you were subjected to listening to the ‘witnesses’, all you could think about were fries. That’s all you smelled, and they were making your mouth water. Each account got more ridiculous than the next. Blood on the walls. No, they were painted black. The only thing they had in common was that they all said they saw symbols. Not that they could name them. After the guy behind the counter said the dead girl was ‘kinda hot’ that was your queue to exit stage left.

You were sitting on one of the tables when Sam walked over, handing you a large fry and a drink. “You…are a saint.” You laughed, taking them.

He laughed. “You were all but drooling over there. I figured this was why.” Sam shrugged, his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Where’s Dean?” You asked.

“Getting a bit of info, then heading to the bathroom.” He sat next to you and stole a fry. “I’m glad Dean met you. You seem good for him.”

You blushed. “Thanks. I try. He deserves it.”

Sam watched your profile, with a soft smile on his face. “As long as he treats you well, and it seems like he does. You deserve it.”

* * *

Sitting against the headboard at the motel, you shook your head as Dean dumped itching powder in Sam’s underwear. Your mind was instantly taken off Dean and went straight to the gutter when Sam walked out in just a towel. Your eyes went wide, noting that it was only being held on by his grip. 

You caught yourself staring and looked away, blushing. It wasn’t like you weren’t allowed to look at other attractive people, but this was your boyfriend’s brother. “Whoa!” You got off the bed when Dean left the two of you in the room. “I’ll, uh…be…outside.” You said rather quickly before moving around Sam, trying not to look at his bare back.

Sam chuckled. “Alright.” He smiled.


End file.
